


Whether by accident or fortune

by memory_bees



Series: all of my fanfics in one place [22]
Category: Merlin (TV), Original Work, Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Character Study, Child Death, Cuddling, Ficlet, Ficlet Collection, Implied/Referenced Child Death, M/M, Medieval, Non-Graphic Violence, Non-graphic death, Other, Plague Doctor Character(s), Self-Esteem Issues, Tenderness, Yearning, i'll add tags as i go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27165544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memory_bees/pseuds/memory_bees
Summary: You and IWe are matterAnd it mattersMultifandom collection of ficlets. I'll add to this sporadically.
Relationships: Juliet Capulet/Romeo Montague, Mercutio/Tybalt (Romeo and Juliet), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)
Series: all of my fanfics in one place [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1183928
Kudos: 11





	1. May their carbon given (Mercutio/Tybalt)

**Author's Note:**

> Title and summary from Zephyrus by The Oh Hellos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Be an echoing hymn_   
>  _That goes on and on and on again_   
>  _So long as I live_

Tybalt laid across the stone half wall in the center of the square, the pale shining moon above him the only light. That was until he heard another soul enter the lifeless haunt that the people visited daily. He glanced over and his eyes softened, wheat gold hair and pale eyes and lips that were the envy of Venus. More radiant than the sun, the moon, and all the stars surrounding them. He reached his hand out as Mercutio approached, and took the man's elegant hand within his own. They exchanged smiles and Tybalt lifted the blond's hand up and kissed from the bottom of his palm to the tip of his tallest finger.

"Hello, my dear." Mercutio murmured, freehand coming to push a stray lock of hair behind Tybalt's ear. And the Capulet wondered at how every part of his being seemed to constantly reach towards his golden lover, a moth drawn to glorious light.

"Good evening, my heart." He whispered back.


	2. Am I still speaking? (Mercutio/Tybalt)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Yeah I’m long in the wind_   
>  _I’ll go on and on and on again_   
>  _If my chest don’t cave in_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Major character death

Romeo didn't understand it, _couldn't_ , understand the pain he saw in Tybalt's eyes when he realized he had run Mercutio through. He didn't comprehend why Tybalt was screaming and crying and had to be dragged away by his fellow Capulet's when Benvolio had announced the Prince's nephew dead. Romeo had thought the king of cats feared the punishment that was sure to ensue.

Romeo didn't understand why Tybalt had gripped his shoulder, blood staining his deep red waistcoat even darker after he had driven his rapier through his stomach. He was haunted by the smile, the joy in his voice when he had thanked him for his death before he left him to bleed out.

He couldn't understand until he had heard that Juliet, his sun, his radiant star, had died. He felt what he knows Tybalt felt when he walked into the tomb, chest constricted around his heart to try and keep the pieces together. And he understood the joy the Capulet felt in the moments before he downed the poison. As he laid next to Juliet's corpse, clutching her too cold hand, he knew.


	3. At the edges of my fingers (Merthur)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Never quite closing ‘round it_  
>  Oh, that peace like a river  
> Always going, but never getting 

Merlin watched the king sign another scroll and he felt his thoughts wander. Maybe in a different world, he would've been more than a servant to him. He swallowed and started scrubbing Arthur's boot with more force. No, it was just a fantasy. He was just the king's idiot servant who never did as he was told. Even if he had been treated far more gently than any servant deserved whenever he was saved from near death, but he figured it was just because Arthur didn't want Merlin to become anymore useless than he already was

~~

Merlin caught himself thinking about Arthur once again when they were camping out in the forest. He laid on the harsh, cold ground and watched his king upon his bedroll. This is what he got for forgetting his bedroll, a sore back for at least a week. He sighed softly, so as to not disturb the sleeping man and closed his eyes. Despite himself he shook harshly, the chill of the forest suddenly a lot colder. He frowned and curled in on himself.

" _Mer_ lin," Ah. So the clotpole wasn't asleep, "Why're you shaking? Are you scared?" The teasing note in his voice did nothing but annoy the sorcerer. "I'm cold, idiot. Just go to sleep." He shot back, no real heat behind his insult. The king huffed and tugged the boy onto his bedroll. Merlin's eyes were wide and his face flushed when he felt the blond's arm curl around his waist. Stupid stupid stupid, the king was a moron, and if Merlin were a lower man he'd kill him.

"There, your shaking was annoying. Get some rest, Merlin."

And, for once, Merlin did as he was told.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any suggestions/one-word prompts for a ficlet, maybe let me know? And thank you for reading ^^


	4. We've got younger faces (Brennan/Aden)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Than our hearts are letting on_

"Do you fear death?" Brennan asked, voice muffled by Aden's chest. He'd had to help a child, a girl who'd lost her parents to the same awful fate, die as peacefully as she could. She couldn't have been more than seven, and she seemed so scared, he hadn't known what to do other than hold her hand and say a prayer over her.

Aden hummed thoughtfully and ran his thumb in tight circles over his lover's back, and Brennan melted into the touch. After a few moments of contemplative silence, he felt the taller man smile against his head.

"Hm, I don't think so. As long as you're there, I'll die happy, my dear."

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on [tumblr](sunny-gnelf.tumblr.com) for more vaguely gay shenanigans or maybe shoot me a message on discord instead (Mom Friend#2371)


End file.
